Unno Daiki
Unno Daiki (海野大輝, Umino Daiki), aka The Samurai of the Marines (海兵隊の武士, Kaihei-tai no Bushi), is a Marines Vice Admiral. He hails from the Country of Wano, hence his moniker. What made him join the Marines is unknown. Appearance Daiki is a short, slim man with black hair, flatly-colored dark brown eyes, and is often seen wearing a white naval uniform with black and gold accents. He has been known to wear a more ornate version, with gold epaulets and frog clasps down in the front of the jacket. He is never seen without his sword. Personality History Daiki joined the Marines and rose in rank quickly, becoming a Rear Admiral in record time. He was patrolling the Grand Line near the Red Line when he, and his ship, encountered the Bloody Mary. Choosing not to pass up an opportunity to capture a highly wanted man, he ordered an attack. After many hours of combat, Daiki managed to capture the captain of the Pirate Crew. While he was deciding what to do with the rest of the crew, an order came through via Transponder Snail to offer the position as a Shichibukai to the First Mate. After some negotiating, the offer was accepted and the captive was taken to Impel Down|Impel Down. Due to the successful capture of a wanted man and the recruitment of a new Shichibukai, Daiki was promoted to Vice Admiral. Synopsis Equipment Katana: the blade that Daiki is always carrying with him. It is unclear if there is anything remarkable about this katana, though there are rumors of it being a Meito. If Daiki's sword is a Meito, the grade is currently unknown. Powers and Abilities Natural Kazutō-ryū (和刀流, Harmony Sword Style): a sword style that Daiki learned while he still lived in Wano. Haki: a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. *'Kenbunshoku': allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Daiki's skill in this Haki was proven during his fight with Baron, another skilled user of this Haki. *'Busoshoku': allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Similar to Tekkai, this Haki allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Daiki used this skill to capture Baron. Rokushiki: a special, super human martial arts style that's taught to high ranking members of the Marines and to members of Cipher Pol. Daiki has only been known to use only one of the Six Powers, stating that he prefers to rely on his Swordsmanship. *'Geppo': allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Daiki tends to use this to either avoid strikes or while leading his men in attacks on Pirates, running through the air between the ships. Trivia *Appearance is based off of Japan from Hetalia *Name translates into something like "Great Glory of the Sea" Category:Male Category:Males Category:Marine Category:Vice Admiral Category:Swordsman Category:New World Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Samurai Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Rokushiki User